Vanessa starts counting at 31, and she counts by fours. If 31 is the 1st number that Vanessa counts. what is the 8th number that she counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that she counts? $31$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&31 + 4 \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&31 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 31 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 39\end{align*}$ What is the 8th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&31 + (7\times4) \\ &= 31 + 28 \\ &= 59\end{align*}$